Operation: Illuminator
by starfyhero
Summary: Well...this will be a bit crazy. There was this legend of a world filled with a ton of magic, but an evil Dark Leader is killing all the fun. Looks like it's up to a group of 7 to set things right. If you aren't exactly fond of any mind-control of any kind, don't read this.


There was a place. This place was one capable of many things, from waving a magic wand to building a car, they can do all that and more. Some who live in the PokeWorld say that such a place existed, but no one knew exactly where the place was. It was believed to be that this place was like a very peaceful haven. But no one would be prepared to say anything if they found out that place was in trouble.

This place was known to go by the name of Replihaven. Pokemon and people still function as a society, but the pokemon are able to function more like people. They also picked up the attribute of war when they where challenged by the neighboring regions. The battlefield was all over the place with thunderbolts and orange beams of magic. This war went on for at least a century, and it's still going on today.

During that time, roughly five years since it started, spies were sent to where the Council of Replihaven believed this all started. The group of spies consisted of a Dedenne, Bidoof, Bagon, Shuppet, and a Pichu as the leader. Since the Council was located to the north, in the direction of the suspect region, it didn't take them too long to travel to the palace of that region's Council, which was located close to the southern border.

It was a five minute walk through a forest until they got to the town. The town had little white houses and marble floors of sky blue. The center of the town has a fountain that was also white. But what the pokemon was focusing on was what was behind said fountain. The palace was pure white and was gleaming as the sun was beating against it. It was also enormous, like it should.

They were skimming the place to find a crack to squeeze through. After 5 minutes, they managed to find one that was barely bigger than Bidoof. Wiggling through, they managed to get into the ventilation system. They got their ears ready when they heard something suspicious going on below them in what appears to be a chamber.

"Your Majesty, this war has been going on for a few years already! What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Well, put the pokemon and the humans at their mercy, of course! Though that will take some time..."

What they saw was the Council Leader of this place, along with one of his servants, a Witch. She wasn't look like one spoken of in fairy tales, she has a lovely appearance. What earned her that title though, was when she turned on her people due to greed. If she hadn't done so, she would have kept her title of Wizard. The Council Leader was a young man, appearing to look in his thirty's. He had on a white robe and a red cape, held by a blue gem.

"Until then, maybe we should practice?", the man suggested as he commanded a Pangoro to bring in something. He gave a grunt as he left the room, only to come back a moment later with a Wizard in his right arm. With another grunt he dropped him. The Wizard was wearing a plain dark green long sleeve shirt, along with brown pants. The rims of both were faintly glowing a bright green. Knowing where he was, he quickly got up to see the Witch and the Council Leader.

"Now, can you show me what you can do?", he asked the Witch.

She gave a nod as she held up her wand, which used to be one the shape of a stick, and is now a small metal rod with a clear orb on top. She began to whisper a few words as the orb began to glow green. The Wizard tried to look away, but he was too late. He was put into a trance as his own wand and irises began to glow green.

"Now, could you be a sweetheart and pick up that vase?", she asked, and the Wizard did just that.

"Not bad, but I want to see how my version of the spell will work. Pangoro, please bring in a Knight, preferably an experienced one.", he commanded as Pangoro did as he was told. He soon came back with one, one who apparently was struggling to get free. He was wearing thin, but strong armor, and had a diamond holding a blue cape in place.

"Excellent, you even brought his best friend! Now Knight, let me show you a bit of what I can do!"

The Knight was looking at his friend with worry as the Council Leader held up his staff. The staff was mainly a fancier version of the witch's own wand. As he held it up, he whispered a few words. The orb on the staff began to glow red. The Knight then realized that he had to do something fast. But before he could do anything, the staff fired a red beam onto something on the Wizard's chest. That was where his symbol was. His symbol can affect his well-being if tampered with. The Wizard clutched his head and let out a loud scream. He was now on his knees, head bowed, and shivering. That soon stopped.

When he picked his head back up, the green was soon replaced with red. The Knight stared at him in shock. The Wizard responded to this by giving off a low growl and frown. The Knight soon stepped back.

"Seeing what I'm capable of, I think you would like to see more..."

He then turned to the Wizard.

"Now, your first order of being a new Witch is to DESTROY HIM!", he ordered.

Without hesitation, the new Witch lunged to behead the Knight.

The five pokemon just watched in horror. They had to tell their own Council Leader about this.

"We need to let her know before we're discovered!", the Pichu ordered.

They soon went back the way they came.

"Lady Simia, we've got news! The region to the north started all of this, and their Council Leader has something sinister planned. We saw him corrupt a Wizard into a Witch out of his own free will!", Pichu told her between pants.

Lady Simia had a similar appearance to the other Council Leaders. In fact all of them do. Her difference was that of her hair being long, straight, and brown.

"Do you have a plan, my Lady? You're the creative one, after all!", the Bidoof told her.

"I do, in fact.", she said with a smile.

"You know the tower at the center of this region, right?"

The five gave her a nod.

"How about we go in search of seven pure people. Dimensions won't matter here. One of them will have more purity out of his or her companions. We can give these people their own Symbols, as they are needed to transfer their Pure Energy, and the Purest Energy can work with that and can bring this war to an end. Though, this may take some time..."

Years have passed, and at least three groups of these people have been summoned, each coming from a different dimension. The group of 7 was called the Linzent. They each consisted of two types of Knights, Archers, Wizards, and the Illuminater. The Illuminater was said to be the purest out of the whole group, and can lead them to victory with their guidance. But even they aren't invincible. Two managed to get killed before they reached the center, and one was turned into a Sorcerer, one of the darkest in that Council Leader's, now known as the Dark Leader's, army.

But Lady Simia didn't give up hope.

Bagon was bringing her some snacks when something caught his eye.

"What are you looking at this time, my Lady?"

"I think we found ourselves a new Illuminater, and my goodness, does she look different than the others!"

It took them 50 years to find this new Illuminater, and she was from someplace known as the PokeWorld, located in another dimension.

"Wow! How old is she?"

Around the age of 8. A bit young, but she's a determined one!"

So, they began to get to work for the arrival of the new Linzent.


End file.
